


Naja's Stories

by Sigilmancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Human/Parasite Relationships, Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy
Summary: Stories about a succubus warlock





	1. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Weekly Pet Prompt on Subeta, prompt Money

As much as she wanted to think otherwise, Naja had to face the facts within a week of leaving home. She was privileged; food was provided for her any time she went to the kitchens. She had a room she could always go back to without worrying about privacy. Anything she wanted she could simply get money for, or sleep her way to.

When Naja had run away she'd had some thoughts about this, and she had been sure to pack quite a bit of coin as well as small things she could sell for coin or trade if needed. But what she could get in her mad dash to get out before her parents figured her plans out wasn't enough, and in a week's time she had used almost all of it. Mostly on travel, paying a caravan to take her as far away from home as possible, but also on things she hadn't expected. Paying for food, for example. While she was traveling sleeping was uncomfortable and the sense of having absolutely no privacy while she curled up on a bedroll was maddening, but when she'd made it to a town far enough away and joined the local Warden chapter staying at the inn wasn't any better. The room was never really hers, it was just a rental, and she never had any sense of truly belonging to a place. It was a big strain on her mental state, and it took everything she had not to turn to her natural inclination to make ends meet.

Taking jobs was even harder. Naja wasn't disappointed by what they were, she'd expected to work hard and get her hands dirty fighting monsters like she'd always wanted. But her motivation to do the jobs was now less about her desire and more about the money it brought in, and that was making things difficult as well. She barely made enough to pay her expenses, let alone do anything else, and the only thing keeping her from giving up and going home was the thought that if she did her parents would never let her out of their sights again. She'd have to deal with the constant supervision, and being forced back into being someone she didn't want to be and that would be even more miserable than what she was currently going through.

"You okay?" A hand waved in front of Naja's face, snapping her out of thoughts of home. "You daydreaming or what girl?" The familiar voice brought her back to reality, Naja looking up at the tabaxi woman who was trying to get her attention.

"Guess I am a little." Naja shook her head, running a hand through her now short hair. "Sorry. We leaving already?" She looked around, seeing the rest of the group standing a ways off as usual.

"Yup. Come on, we need your head in the game for this one. Preferably so you don't blow us all up." The tabaxi nodded towards the small belt of explosives that sat on Naja's hip, smiling.

"What, these little guys? Nah, they won't hurt unless I actually hit you with it and you know my aim is better than that." Naja put her persona back on, smiling to keep her troubles at bay and not worry anyone else as she stood up and dusted herself off before going to join them, at least attempting to look eager to get on the job.


	2. Demonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for NaNoWriMo 2019

Naja laid on the bed, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she stared up at the ceiling and felt her entire body quivering as she came down from the high. Beside her a dragonborn did the same, breathing deeply to make up for the exertion. Both were naked and sweaty, but satisfied with the events that had transpired leading to their little romp.

"I have to admit, that was good. And I should know, I am a succubus after all." Naja teased, rolling onto one side and snuggling up to the dragonborn.

"I can say the same about you, princess." The word left his lips and drew instant attention as Naja sat up, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Is that a pet name, or do you know something?" She asked, curious.

"Both. I know many things, I have already seen into your mind. I see your insecurities, your friends, your mission. And I came here for more than just sex with you, I came to offer you something." He sat up to face her, reaching out and cupping her face in his hands. "Power, dear Naja. Power you will need in the coming days as this dark force grows and you will have more encounters with it."

"You must think me stupid, then." Naja pulled away, eyeing him now with suspicion. "Power comes at a price. If you really know anything about me, you know I left being a princess because I wasn't willing to pay that price. What makes you think I will pay what you are asking in exchange for what you are offering?" Her glare said everything she wasn't willing to, smartly holding her tongue in that moment.

"Because I have also seen the future if you take what I give. A life you will want, where you have all the power of being the queen but none of the dullness. Where you have children, beautiful daughters that you will raise better than your parents raised you because you will allow them the freedom to be who they want to be instead of forcing them into a role they were never meant to play. The price for this power, and for this future, I will tell you plainly; when I call upon you, you will serve me. I have enemies, as does anyone, and in time I will need warriors to fight those enemies. When I ask you will make arrangements for someone to run things in your place and you will come to fight at my side." His eyes never wavered from her, staring the woman down in kind and showing that he spoke the truth.

Naja hesitated, then. Some part of her wondered if he was really serious about this, if he had somehow seen her future and was willing to really try to give her what she truly wanted. If she survived this war, anyway. But whatever power he was willing to give her might just give her the edge she needed.

Silence settled in between them for a long moment, Naja pondering her situation while the dragonborn waited quietly for an answer. Maybe her head was still spinning from the rush of good sex, or maybe she was still a bit drunk, but the more she thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea.

"Fine." Naja crossed her arms, staring at him with some defiance still left in her. "Fine. I will take the deal. So give me whatever the power is."

No sooner had the words left her lips than she found herself pulled against him, his mouth on hers as he kissed her with depth and passion. Naja let herself melt into that, feeling her whole body shiver from the cold room colliding with the warmth of his body pressed against her flesh.

"Now it is yours." He rumbled, smiling at the dazed look on Naja's face. "My power is within you, and you will learn how to harness it. But for now I think I would like another round, if you are up for that."

"I am absolutely up for that." Naja let out a satisfied sigh, the thought of the seriousness of the conversation and what she had just done lost to thoughts of feeding on the sexual energy and the physical rush it would bring in all regards.


	3. Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Weekly Pet Prompt on Subeta, prompt Glitch

Naja cursed internally as she found herself dry heaving the next morning. Power her butt, all that dragonborn had given her was some kind of drug that was making her entire system go haywire. Breathing was difficult, and her stomach was busy trying to turn itself inside out which made her throat burn with the acrid taste of her own innards coming up since there was nothing else to come out. Baguette had already been by to make sure she was okay, but Naja could do little besides continue to retch and wave the woman off with the hope that was a good enough explanation.

Then something else started to rise up from within. Something more solid, that felt so much worse than the stomach acid as it climbed out of her throat. Naja coughed, choking on the thing before she doubled over and it landed on the floor with a wet splattering noise. The body was about the size of her hand, flat with eight spider-like legs and a tail at least three times as long as its body that ended in a nasty looking stinger. It flailed around for a moment before finding its footing, standing up on shaky legs and turning to look at Naja except....look wasn't the right word, because it had no face. No eyes or mouth or anything else, just the flat body with the front only being disginsuished by being the opposite end from the tail.

"I told you that you would learn my powers." A familiar voice echoed in her head, and Naja groaned.

"So that's what you gave me? A parasite?" She thought back, aware that most mental communication worked both ways and also knowing her throat was far too sore to be talking.

"Not just a parasite. Now that you've produced the one, you can produce as many as you like. They will follow your commands, and they will stay until they are killed. You can also now cast spells, which you will want to ask the dragonborn in your party about to start learning the art. And as your spellcasting prowess grows, you will find the parasites easier to expel from your body and other powers will rise within you." Naja could almost hear the smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind." She pulled herself up, looking down at the little parasite before offering her arm. It jumped a surprising length, grabbing onto her arm and skittering onto her shoulders to drape itself and wait for further orders.

Naja just shook her head and tried to clean up a little before heading downstairs. Breakfast was off the table, but at least she could probably get a reaction out of her party and a few other people with the odd looking thing she'd spit up before they headed off to continue on their current mission.


	4. Quiet Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the campaign I used this character in concluded, I felt the need to write something like this. Baguette was played by another player in that campaign and our characters became very close. Our Angry French Bread (as we lovingly called her) approves of this story and gave me permission to use her character and share this around.

The cemetery was rather quiet on my annual visit. But after all the time that had passed, I don’t know why I was expecting any different. Most people attended the funeral, when it happened, and some stopped by for a few years afterwards but….They were not family. A beloved king and queen, for sure, but not family.

As their only child there are times I feel bad for having left. Maybe I was too young and naive, too stubborn to see that what they wanted for me really was the best they knew how to do. I walked out and never looked back because I wanted to live my own life, be my own person, see the world. Never at any time in my life was I a delicate princess like they wanted, I always craved adventure and combat and that rush of taking down a rough enemy or celebrating in the aftermath of a job well done. That was why I joined the Wardens in the first place, to earn my way up in their ranks and become an Alpha Hunter. I was so excited the day the local chapter figured I was good enough to be sent to headquarters, too. A huge part of me wishes my parents could have seen that, and seen that I was far happier with such a life than being groomed in politics and how to look pretty and take over the throne some day.

All those thoughts just lingered in my head as I stared down at the two graves. I had already dusted them off and placed fresh flowers and at that moment I was simply…..lost in thought. Lost in my own head, in what could have or should have been. The guilt for not being there when my mother died, and arriving as my father was ill and dying. Showing up only because the kingdom was in danger, and the Wardens sent me out to help because the position of the city is too strategic to loose.

But then I looked over. At Baguette, waiting quietly to one side giving some love to the little palico that had been by my side for so long. We’d served in the Wardens together since the time I joined their headquarters, with other members coming and going over the years but Baguette and my palico remaining the constants. She always understood when I wanted to take a break for a week or so to make the trek to where they were buried, visit my parents graves and stick around to make sure the city was doing good and the citizens were happy. Despite our differences she had become the closest thing I ever had to a sister, and the memories of fighting side by side with her through so many dangers quickly overwhelmed the guilt and sorrow shadowing the cemetery.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t be what you wanted me to be. But I am who I am, and that makes me happy. I just hope you can find some way to approve.” I whispered, taking a deep breath to compose myself before walking back to Baguette with a smile and picking my palico up so he could sit on my shoulders.

“So, do we have rooms at the castle again?” Baguette asked, thankfully breaking the silence.

“Yes. And all the food you could ever want.” I teased her, laughing as her eyes lit up at the mention of food while we walked back to the city together to carry on with the annual visit.


	5. Homemade Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Weekly Pet Prompt on Subeta, prompt Homemade Meal

Despite the cooks looking at her like she was mad, Naja carried on. She had already declined their help several times and was working furiously at her cooking, trying to get the recipe just right. The redhead doubted if she'd be able to, of course, but just like every time before it was worth trying, and the whispers were worth ignoring because they were just staff and they didn't know the story. None of them had any clue about Naja's memories growing up and helping her mother in the kitchen to make the special cake, even in the few years before she left when things were always tense between her and her parents. Those three days out of the year, the birthdays of herself and her parents, were special and always full of joy. Even when she left home despite it not being the best of circumstances Naja made efforts to find something as close as possible to eat on those days, splurging if she had to for a higher end place if it had something close. Always close, but never quite matching the memory of what her mother had made.

Now it was Indris' birthday, and Naja was trying her hand once more at the recipe. She'd written it down while she was pregnant with her daughter, and over the years had adjusted as needed to suit actual cooking techniques and ratios instead of going solely off memory so at least it was improving with each try. And no matter how bad it had been on previous birthdays Indris was never a picky eater and would always enjoy it, though now that she was getting older and understood that her mother had hand-made the cake instead of having the kitchen staff do it she could appreciate the effort that went into its creation even if the taste or texture was not correct.

"Gods, I can't believe she's ten already. Time really does fly." Naja muttered to herself as she poured the batter into the greased pan and then carefully put it into the oven, checking to make sure there was enough wood burning to keep it hot. She set a magic powered timer and went about gathering up all the things for the icing and decorations, cursing as she cut her fingers a few times trying to get the fruit in the right shapes but otherwise knowing this was generally a better attempt than her last try.

Soon enough the cake was finished, cooled, and all put together. It didn't look like the most artistic cake, but it was clear improvement and at least the raw batter and leftover icing had tasted fairly decent so Naja could only hope that would carry over into the finished product. After instructing the kitchen staff not to throw it out (and adding a stern threat to them all should anything happen to the cake), Naja ran off to shower and make herself look decent for lunch after spending all morning on the cake.

Indris did not have many friends, but as she walked out back to the garden where the party was to be set up Naja was glad to see at least a few people around her age were there with parents in tow and it didn't take her long to hear the laughter of Baguette, her best friend and Indris' aunt by all but blood, from nearby. That put a rare smile on her face as she headed to greet everyone and formally kick off the celebrations. There was plenty of good food to go around, alcohol for the adults, and more proper dessert that had been made by the kitchen staff at the end of it all. Baguette at her fill and regaled the children (and interested adults) with stories of her time in the Wardens since last she'd been to the palace, talking of all the new adventures she had been on and the monsters she had slain since while Naja talked quietly with the other parents about more serious affairs since their children were all sitting and relatively behaving for the moment.

All in all it was a wonderful afternoon, and as the others left Naja and Indris wished them well as was polite before turning to head inside once they were all gone. Back to the garden, where in the time it took them to see everyone off the cake Naja had made was brought out and placed on the table along with three plates and sets of silverware. Indris gasped and rushed over, always aware that her mother's cakes and gifts were reserved for the more private celebrations afterwards and marveling at it.

"You did a good job mom. And the icing isn't runny like last year." Indris smiled brightly, teasing her mother in her own way.

"Yes, I did learn from my mistakes." Naja nodded, sitting down as Baguette came back to join them.

"And aside from the cake, now is when you get gifts from us too." The brunette chimed in, reaching for the wrapped up item she'd gone to get while the other guests were seen off. "Go on, open it while I get us all some cake." She laughed, scooting the cake to start cutting it while Indris pulled at leather strips and cloth.

"A sword?" She marveled as the last of the wrapping fell away, revealing a finely crafted scabbard and longsword.

"Mhm. I had someone up at the guild make that for you, and it's silvered to boot so if you ever get into a fight with some beasties it'll be more helpful." Baguette beamed, not dropping the expression as Indris looked to her mother.

"I told her it was fine, and my birthday gift to you this year is a tutor. She will be here tomorrow, and I have adjusted your lesson schedule to allow for time to learn how to fight properly." Naja nodded, bracing herself as Indris got up out of her chair and came around the table to pull both women in for a hug.

"Thank you mom, thank you auntie Baguette! I promise I won't let you down." Indris was caught between laughing and crying tears of joy, having asked for such a thing for so long but always convinced she'd never be able to get her mom to allow her to learn how to be an adventurer.

"You're welcome darling. Now go sit down and set the sword aside, we have cake to eat!" Baguette gave Indris a gentle nudge, letting the girl return to her place at the table and set the sword across an empty chair. The cake was sliced and looked decent, and thankfully for Naja it finally tasted like it was supposed to. Perfect for the little family gathering that let Indris ask more questions to her aunt about life on the road and chatter excitedly about how she planned to join the Wardens and go find her father someday while Naja drank to avoid her own thoughts on the subject and focused instead on enjoying the time together and her halfway decent attempt at making the food that had been so special to her growing up.


End file.
